


That Ultra Kind of Love

by Honestmouse



Series: My Chem One Shots/ Short Works [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, This is pure fluff, absolutly no angst, but that's about it, low key mentions of sex, nice, there's some heavy kissing, valentines day, which is a tag i've never been able to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/pseuds/Honestmouse
Summary: Mikey's not too big on Valentines Day but Pete doesn't mind.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: My Chem One Shots/ Short Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293938
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	That Ultra Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Evening everyone.  
> This is super short, super sweet. Basically @i-like-to-wander-around-here and I challenged myself to write something Completely fluffy for Valentines Day. It was a struggle, but here it is. I wrote this in like 3o minuets but yeah, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *title is from Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy*

“So, how was your day?” Pete asks softly.

His fingers move slowly, combing through Mikey’s hair as gently as he can. Mikey has his head on his lap, his eyes closed and breathing soft. 

Pete has his blanket now draped over Mikey’s legs, trying to warm him up from his walk home from work. The house around them is quiet, the lights off. Early evening sun filters softly through the blinds, bathing the living room in a soft glow.

Even with the blanket and the heat on, Mikey’s still shivering slightly. Pete should have insisted he wear another coat to work today. February’s in Jersey are pretty brutal. But that’s alright. Mikey’s out of the weather now and Pete can keep him warm.

Through the quiet, Mikey sighs. It’s the first indication that he’s heard Pete’s question. 

In no hurry, Pete simply continues carding so his fingers through Mikey’s soft, brown hair. He wonders if Mikey would mind if he got up from the couch long enough to put on some coffee. Mikey definitely looks like he needs some, seeing as he’s half asleep and it’s not even six yet.

“I _hate_ Valentine's day,” Mikey mumbles, his eyes never opening.

Pete smiles in understanding and fondness, before leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on Mikey’s forehead. Mikey sighs and his lips twitch into the slightest of smiles. 

It counts as progress.

He knows Mikey hates Valentine's Day. Both Mikey and Gerard have _gladly_ informed him- on multiple occasions- of how it’s nothing but a corporate holiday advertised so that companies can make a profit. They have a whole lecture, including sources. 

And while Pete does sorta agree that paying _25 bucks_ for a box of shitty chocolates is definitely bullshit, he’s also a romantic at heart. He loves the idea of a day dedicated to showering the person you love in affection.

He’s a sucker for roses, for sharing a bottle of wine and cuddling up to the person he loves. Warm baths- preferably taken together- and soft kisses.

But when he started dating Mikey, those things changed. 

While Mikey does like roses- he blushes _adorably_ whenever Pete brings some home- he doesn’t really like all that other stuff. Mikey’s never asked him to stop but over time Pete’s learned better ways to show his love for his boyfriend.

First, Mikey doesn’t drink. So wine’s out the window. But they do always have coffee together. Pete drinks his with more sugar than coffee and Mikey likes his black and strong enough to walk on it’s own.

Second, Mikey’s not huge on cuddling. He likes it, in moments like this one. But he does have the need to be in his own space sometimes. Which is hard because Pete’s been called a leech on many occasions. He likes to latch onto the people he cares about and _never_ let go. It’s his thing. 

But Mikey’s clingy in other ways. Like how he’ll wear Pete’s hoodie whenever he has to go out of town for a show his band is playing. And Mikey will call every single night he’s gone, without fail. Just to hear Pete’s voice. 

As for warm, romantic baths together, that’s one thing they have in common. Pete’s fallen asleep many times with Mikey lathering soap or conditioner in his hair. It’s one of his favorite things. Something he always looks forward to whenever they have a date night.

“I know you wanted to go out tonight,” Mikey starts slowly, finally opening his eyes to look up at Pete.

Even upside down, Pete is captivated. There’s so much color in Mikey’s eyes, so many shades of brown and hints of green. It’s enough for Pete to get lost. And he does so, gladly.

“But can we just stay in?” 

Pete frowns at the hesitation in Mikey’s voice. Like Pete would be mad that he doesn’t want to go out. 

I mean yeah, they’d planned on going out to eat this evening and celebrating just a little bit. Pete’s already got the fancy soaps for their bath, the candles. He’d even bought some of Mikey’s favorite pastries from the bakery down the street. 

But dinner was going to be first. He’s got his outfit already on the bed. 

He was excited yeah, dinner out isn’t something they get to do often. Pete’s a bit disappointed, seeing as this is the first year Mikey agreed to actually _do_ something for Valentines Day.

But, just seeing how drained he is from work, Pete knows that even if they did go Mikey would just be miserable the entire time. If Pete insists they go, Mikey will just go along with it and suffer through the dinner to make him happy. And that’s not at all what he wants. 

Besides, staying home just means they get to be all cuddly and romantic much sooner. No annoying waitresses yelling at them for kissing a bit too… _enthusiastically_ in the middle of a restaurant. 

At home, Pete can kiss Mikey as much and as hard as he wants. 

To prove this, he leans over again and captures Mikey’s mouth with his own. The angle’s awkward and he sorta feels like he’s in that one Spiderman movie, but it doesn’t matter. Because it’s Mikey he’s kissing and even when it’s bad, it’s still really fucking _good_. 

When he pulls back long enough to catch his breath, Pete watches Mikey’s eyes flutter open. It sends a thrill through him to see that he’s had such an effect on him. 

It takes a lot to properly dishevel Mikeyway. But Pete’s damn near an expert at it. 

“So you’re not upset?” Mikey asks, something uncertain in his eyes.

Like Pete would ever be upset over something like this. 

“Never,” he tells Mikey with a grin. 

This time, Mikey makes the first move. Much to Pete’s joy.

He sits up onto his elbows and twists around to kiss Pete properly. One of Mikey’s hands finds its way to Pete’s jaw, his thumb rubbing over the stubble growing there. 

Pete’s mind starts to go fuzzy, a common side effect of kissing Mikey for _any_ decent amount of time. He leans forward and pulls Mikey closer, deepening the kiss until they’re both gasping into it.

Pete whines when Mikey leans back. 

He’s sure that the only reason he’s not floated off into space simply from how high he gets kissing Mikey, is the comforting weight of Mikey’s hand still cupping his face. 

“Other than the dinner,” Mikey asks, just as out of breath as Pete. “what else did you have planned?”

“A nice soak?”

Mikey snorts and the heated tension- the _good_ kind- dissipates. 

“God, I hate you,” Mikey tells him seriously, rolling his eyes.

But he leans forward to kiss Pete again, hard enough to where his lip splits with the force of it. Mikey ends up in his lap, somehow. His hands in Pete’s hair this time, holding on tight. 

The kiss slows until they’re lazily making out. Pete still feels like Mikey’s drawing the very air from his lungs but it’s not an unpleasant feeling. He craves it. 

Eventually, Mikey pulls away. They’re both breathing hard but Pete’s smiling so hard his face hurts.

Because _god_ he loves this man. He _loves_ the way that Mikey can completely take him apart just by kissing him. They don’t even have to go further, do anything more. 

Mikey smiles back at him, love dancing in his eyes. He presses a quick kiss on Pete’s lips again, causing him to sigh and his eyes to close. Pete hears Mikey laugh, a soft airy sound that makes his chest swell with love.

Mikey’s head falls to his shoulder and Pete wraps his arms around the boy in his lap. They’ll get up soon, take that bath and eat those pastries. Pete has more planned after that, things that he’s going to do to _really_ show Mikey how much he loves him. But for now, the moment is quiet and warm. 

And Valentines Day doesn’t suck so much.


End file.
